Cherries And Vanilla Ice Cream
by Cindre
Summary: Duo discovers that Heero has never had cherries before. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Gundam Wing  
Title: Cherries And Vanilla Ice Cream, Chapter 1  
Written: 13 August 2001  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Heero/Duo  
Words: 1,908  
Warnings: PWP, Use Of Food, Lemon.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Duo discovers that Heero has never had cherries before.

THE CHERRIES.

Cobalt blue pools stared at violet ones with fake curiosity. The violet orbs showed glee, and playfulness, and also a hint of mischief. They were almost begging for trouble. Heero hesitated.

"Alright, just this once."

Duo's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?! Oh, Hee-chan, you're the best!"

Duo ran across the street and began to browse the cherry section of the fruit stand. Heero looked after Duo, really quite amused that he could be so excited over a few cherries. Sometimes Heero wondered to himself about Duo's naivety and why on Earth the scientists chose him to be a Gundam pilot. He sighed audibly.

Heero walked over to the fruit stand and saw that Duo had already chosen a whole bagful and paid for them. As he walked over, Duo met him halfway hopping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. He held the bag up proudly as they began to walk home.

"Look Hee-chan! Don't they look sweet? Mmm...I can't wait to munch on these. Don't you just love cherries?"

Heero stared at something ahead of them that wasn't there.

"I've never had any."

"Do what?! You've never had cherries??? I don't believe this guy! Well, we'll fix that, my friend."

Duo grabbed Heero's wrist and dragged him across the road into an alley. Duo's eyes shone with anticipation as he popped a cherry into Heero's mouth.

"Don't eat the seed, now. You look like you're enjoying it. Well, do you like it? Hmm?"

Heero simply nodded. It was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. The juices flowed from the cherry as he pressed it to the roof of his mouth and flavor overtook his taste buds and made him crave more immediately.

"Duo, can I have another one?"

Heero asked as he spit the seed into his hand and threw it on the ground. Duo grinned.

"Yeah sure! If you'll buy me some ice cream!"

"Duo."

Duo twisted the bag and ran off into the grocery store across the street.

"Duo!"

Heero ran after him. Looking around in the grocery store, Heero spotted Duo in the frozen foods section picking out ice cream. He groaned.

'Why does he always do this to me?'

Heero walked over calmly and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Duo, come on. Let's go."

"Oh come on Yuy. Cherries aren't any good without vanilla ice cream to go with them!"

Heero sighed, clearly seeing that unless Duo got his way, he was going to have to put up with his incessant chatter.

"Hurry up and pick then. We have to get out of here and back to the safe house before someone recognizes us. Duo?"

"Yeah yeah I hear ya."

Duo picked up a carton of vanilla and headed to the cashier. Heero followed him and paid for the ice cream.

When they got home, Heero closed the door, locked it, and then turned to Duo.

"Can I have another one now?"

Heero's anxiousness was obvious to Duo.

"Umm...just a few minutes, alright? The ice cream melted a little on the way home. I'm gonna put it in the freezer. When it's frozen again, you can have another cherry."

"Hn."

Heero sat down on the couch, looking cool, calm, and collected. Duo smirked. He knew that Heero really wanted another one because he had never had any before and he wanted a good taste, not just one in other words. Heero closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

'Duo is being selfish. I really want another cherry, but Duo insists on freezing the ice cream first. Is it really that good with ice cream? Hn.'

Duo smirked to himself and sat in front of Heero in a too-big-for-Duo and could-fit-three-more-people-in-here cushy chair across the coffee table. He crossed his legs under him and plopped the big bag of cherries in his lap. He took one out, making sure to get Heero's attention first.

"Since you got one in the alley, I get one now. Fair is fair!"

Duo took the small cherry in two of his fingers and licked the outside of it, then bit the slightest bit into it, closing his eyes and letting the juice run down his chin. Heero watched him with unmistakable hunger. He wanted to eat the rest of that cherry and then lick the juice off of Duo's chin...so he did. He jumped across the table and snatched the cherry from Duo's hand, eating it and spitting out the seed. Then, straddling Duo's lap and the bag of cherries, he leaned forward and slowly licked the juice trail up to Duo's lips.

Duo certainly was surprised. He wanted to tease Heero, but not this much. His eyes widened as he felt Heero's tongue reach his lips. He immediately snapped his head backwards.

"Heero! What do you think you're doing?!" cough, cough, gag, gag

Heero sent him one of his rare I've-won-again smirks.

"What, you didn't like it?"

Duo stared at him, not answering. Heero was unsure of his intentions with this look, so he just decided to leave Duo alone for a while. He smirked again as he crawled off of his lap and snatched the bag of cherries from between the legs of a still shaken Duo with very much ease. Heero chuckled.

'That was too easy.'

"Mmm. Duo, these are really good..."

Duo looked down into his lap and sniffled.

'Heero didn't have to take the whole bag for himself.'

Duo hadn't even gotten one. Not a whole one anyway.

The next day Duo came tromping into the living room, having sat in his room all night and brooded about the whole cherry incident.

"Heero! Give me the cherries!"

"What Cherries?"

"Heero!!!!!!!"

Heero threw him the bag.

"There. Have a bag."

"Heero!!!!!!! Argh!!!!!!!"

Heero smirked.

"They were really good..."

Heero licked his fingers. Duo growled and leapt on Heero, clawing and smacking away. This ended up in an all-out brawl between the two, and also a sniffling Duo huddled in a corner farthest from the couch, where Heero was now seated with a black eye and an ice pack. Heero glared at Duo. Duo looked away in anger. Not only had Heero eaten his cherries, but he had also won.

"Look Duo, it's no big deal. It was just a bag of cherries! We can buy another bag alright?"

Duo shook his head.

"There's no forgiving you now!"

"Duo, stop acting like a gay anus!"

"ME?! Who was that who licked the cherry juice off of my chin? You're the gay anus!"

Heero chuckled.

"I just wanted to see you get a hard-on Duo. I thought it would be funny to see how small it would be."

"ExCUSE me?"

Heero grinned.

'I've got him right where I want him.'

"You want to see small!?"

Duo got up from his corner.

"Let's do it!"

Heero broke into a smile.

'All right.'

"You want to fuck? Ha! The only words you'll hear from me are Is it in yet?."

Heero got up and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. This made Duo furious, and he got up from his corner and pounced on Heero, taking them both to the floor. Duo glared at Heero for a second and then took his mouth in a bruising kiss. Duo wasted no time, quickly shedding them both of their clothing and soon he had Heero writhing on the floor beneath him. Heero tangled his fingers in the braided pilot's hair as Duo lapped at his bare chiseled stomach. He reached up to Heero's mouth and pressed his fingers against his lips until Heero finally took them into his mouth and began sucking on them, closing his eyes while he imagined they were something other than fingers...

Duo smirked and all at once took Heero's shaft into his mouth, tonguing it and sucking on it lightly as he pushed his fingers further into Heero's mouth. Heero's eyes shot open as he felt a warm velvet chasm envelop his aching erection and he moaned against Duo's fingers, bucking his hips upward to try and reach more of this feeling on his cock. Duo pulled his fingers out of Heero's mouth, allowing a small moan of protest to escape from Heero's mouth. He picked Heero's legs up and sat his ankles on his own shoulders, never ceasing the wonderful treatment he was giving Heero. Heero squirmed in agony, lifting himself into Duo's mouth, feeling it being so close...

And then Duo traced Heero's crack with his wet finger, gently pulling his mouth off of Heero's cock. Heero shuddered, holding back another moan of protest, but then he took in a sharp breath as Duo parted his cheeks and slowly slid his finger into his hole. Heero squirmed at the feeling.

'This feels so..ah..different.'

Duo smiled at the look on Heero's face as he slid the second finger into him. Finally after a few minutes of preparation, Duo chuckled and said, "I'll show you small."

He positioned his cock at Heero's entrance then slowly began to push in, stopping only after he was buried to the hilt inside of Heero. Heero leaned his head backward and grabbed Duo's arm when he felt Duo push into him fully. It hurt. Almost a lot. But he wasn't willing to let Duo have the satisfaction of presiding over him. He waited a few minutes to get used to Duo's size, then decided to take a risk.

"Is it in yet?"

Duo growled angrily and began to pound into Heero, going wild with frustration and embarrassment. Heero struggled to hold back yelps of pain each time Duo's cock slammed into him. He felt like he was being ripped apart. Just then, he felt Duo hit something inside of him that made jolts of pleasure spread through his body and he tightened his grip on Duo's arm, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Duo laughed at him and drove into him hard.

"You like that, huh? Meet your prostate!"

Duo angled his hips just so that he'd touch Heero's spot with each thrust, Heero practically begging him for it, and soon Heero came, his hot semen spilling over his stomach as he convulsed and moaned Duo's name. Duo felt Heero's inner walls tighten around his cock and it sent him over the edge, his orgasm overtaking his body as he emptied his cum into Heero and collapsed on top of him.

The two lay there sleeping for another four hours, finally Duo got up and woke Heero, both of them taking showers and walking into the living room to sit on the couch afterward. Duo glanced at Heero. Heero glanced back. A long silence overtook the room until about ten minutes later Heero said, "I want more cherries."

He glanced over at Duo again. They both got up and headed out to get more cherries without another word.

On the way back Duo looked at Heero as he popped his fifteenth cherry into his mouth.

"Hey Heero."

Heero looked at him and spit out the cherry seed.

"Hn?"

Duo looked back to in front of them.

"What about that ice cream?"

Neither looked at each other as they broke into a run to try and get to the ice cream before the other. Duo smirked and thought to himself as he stopped and watched Heero run on.

'Another perfect plan.'

He shook his head and walked slowly back toward the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Gundam Wing  
Title: Cherries And Vanilla Ice Cream, Chapter 2  
Written: 13 August 2001  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Heero/Duo  
Words: 1,734  
Warnings: PWP, Use Of Food, Lemon.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Duo finds out that Heero's never eaten cherries.

AND THEN THERE WAS THE ICE CREAM...

Duo finally made his way to the apartment, where he found the door wide open and the whole apartment pitch black. He walked slowly inside, allowing the veil of darkness to envelop him and hide him within the confines of the small apartment. He listened intently for sounds of Heero, and failed to hear any. He shut the door behind him, making sure the small clicking sound when it shut was as quiet as possible. Slowly he began to advance further into the apartment, ears alert for any noises. He headed straight for the kitchen, long having memorized how many steps in each direction to take to get there. After all, that was his favorite place in the entire apartment. That is, except for the bedroom.

Upon reaching the doorway to the kitchen he stopped and listened for breathing. Nothing.

'Damn Heero's good about all this sneaking around business.'

Duo took a step forward. And was tackled from behind. He struggled against Heero, rolling around on the cold tile floor of the kitchen and bumping into things, promptly making a big mess. Of course, Heero pinned Duo with little effort even in the abyss of the apartment.

'Super soldier wins again.'

Duo thought, still straining to get free from Heero's grasp. The next thing he knew Heero was shifting on his body and he thought, 'Oh no.' Heero got into the 69 position on top of Duo and held his shoulders down with his knees while he tied his feet and thighs together with a piece of some sort of cord. Duo grabbed Heero's legs and attempted to push him off during the process, but Heero wasn't going anywhere. Duo whimpered when Heero finally had his hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth, and also had him slung over his shoulder and now seemed to be carrying him somewhere.

To the bedroom. He tried to talk through the gag, and it came out muffled and slurred.

"Eewo..! I id ou vring meh nn ear?"

Heero tossed him on the bed and flicked on the light on his way out, shutting the door after himself.

'What on Earth is he planning?'

Duo lay there and tried to relax until he remembered the soul purpose of trying to get back to the apartment. He had been so distracted that he'd forgotten.

'NO! Not the ice cream!!! Oh, hell. He won't be able to eat it all...now let's see if I can get out of these...'

He strained to pull his hand or foot loose from the ropes, but Heero was an expert in knot-tying and also in tying them tight enough to keep him from moving half of his body, period. Duo growled at the fact that the Perfect Soldier had been able to pin him and tie him like this. It made him so irritated. He huffed and gave up.

Heero walked into the kitchen and to the fridge, just standing and staring at it for a moment.

'I'm going to torture Duo.'

He opened the freezer and smirked when the little light came on, grabbing the carton of vanilla ice cream and opening a drawer underneath, then shoving a spoon down the back of his spandex, then closing the freezer door with his hand and walking slowly back to the bedroom he and Duo shared.

'Oh this is payback time, baby.'

Duo looked up at Heero's face from the bed as he entered the room again with the ice cream.

"Eewo af.."

He stopped talking, seeing it was getting him nowhere with the gag on. Heero smirked and turned sideways, reaching down the back of his spandex. Duo's eyes got as wide as saucers as Heero slowly pulled out the spoon and walked over to him, twirling it around in his fingers.

'What's he gonna do to me?'

Duo looked up at Heero, and flinched when he took the gag out of his mouth.

"I'm going to sit in front of you..."

Heero paused to smirk and drag a chair over to the bed.

"And eat this ice cream."

Duo fumed.

"No you're not!! Share it with me! And you better let me go right this instant!!!!"

"You're not going anywhere. And you're going to watch me eat."

Duo glared.

"Bastard! You can take that spoon and eat my ass with it!!"

Although Duo's tone was deadly serious, Heero began to laugh softly.

"Gladly."

Duo gaped.

"N-nani??"

Heero laid the spoon beside Duo on the bed.

Heero reached into a drawer of the dresser in the bedroom and brought out a small knife, then walking over to Duo with it. Duo tried to scoot away from Heero but it didn't seem to be working. He whimpered.

"Heero, what are you doing with that knife? Put it down...I didn't mean anything I said and you can have all the ice cream! HEERO NO!"

Duo closed his eyes tightly; Heero was right between his legs with the knife. Heero's face showed no emotion as he cut Duo's legs free, but not his hands. He then rolled Duo over so that he was facedown on the bed, and he pulled Duo's pants off of him quickly before Duo could protest.

Duo felt the rush of cool air and the feeling of moving fabric against his legs.

"Heero?! What the hell are you doing?!"

He strained to look back and see what Heero was doing, especially as he felt Heero slide his boxers off. Heero made no verbal response save a small grunt as he pulled Duo's hips up off the bed and spread Duo's legs apart. Duo squeaked and then went suddenly silent and then started moaning loudly; Heero was licking his ass.

"H-heeeero.."

Heero kept licking.

Heero gently kneaded Duo's cheeks while he ravished them with his tongue. All those wonderful noises Duo was making only urged him on. Slowly and steadily, he worked his way between the two smooth globes and touched his tongue to the ring of tight muscle he longed to bury himself inside of. Duo yelped and pushed himself back against Heero's tongue, begging for something, anything. Heero obliged. He swirled his tongue around it a few times, then slowly slid just the tip of his tongue inside, almost making Duo weep.

"Heero!!!! Please!!"

Heero slid his tongue into Duo until he wasn't able to add another millimeter. Then he pulled it out, and slid it back in again, repeating this process until Duo was moaning and writhing on the bed, threatening to cum if he didn't take him right there.

Heero took his tongue back into his mouth and walked over to the abandoned carton of half-melted ice cream and brought it to the bed. Duo looked at Heero, his eyes begging for any kind of erotic action that could satisfy him and relieve his aching arousal. Heero only turned him over and opened the carton of ice cream, pouring some of the melted portion onto Duo's chest, then dribbling it down...down...all the way down to Duo's cock. Heero smirked at the way the vanilla ice cream looked like cum. Duo only whimpered at the cool feeling on his cock, and begged Heero to do something.

"Heero...onegai...I need you now!"

Heero chuckled and began to lick the ice cream off of Duo's chest, the vanilla flavoring melding with Duo's own flavor to make a perfect, perfect taste in Heero's mouth. This caused Heero to moan as he licked, and Duo also. Heero finally made it to the source of Duo's whimpering and begging, and took it into his mouth upon arrival. Duo gasped and bucked furiously, Heero's hot, silky, and wet mouth going down on him a portion of heaven. He tried to choke out Heero's name, but his breath wouldn't come to him. Heero added a light suction to this concoction, extracting another high-pitched moan from Duo's mouth and a hard upward thrust of his hips. Heero cautiously decided to slip a finger into Duo's pre-prepped ass and stretch him some; he himself was getting impatient.

He took Duo's cock out of his mouth, making Duo sigh and rest his hips back on the bed. Heero chuckled and removed his confining spandex and crawled between his legs, positioning them to either side of him. He took the spoon that had managed to stay beside Duo through all his thrashing, and got some ice cream on it and stuck in into Duo's mouth. Duo licked at it, and suddenly felt Heero position his cock at his entrance. He moaned around the ice cream as Heero pushed into him slowly, and again when he felt Heero fill him. Heero looked down at where he and Duo were connected and blushed furiously, immediately looking back up at Duo's face and lust filled eyes.

They begged for him to move. And Heero moved. He slowly pulled out of him and thrust himself back in hard, hitting Duo's prostate and making him release a muffled gurgling scream. Duo then turned his head and let the spoon drop out of his mouth, swallowing the melted ice cream and moaning.

"Heero, faster, faster please!!!"

Heero grunted as a reply and held Duo's hips steady as he drove into him, Duo arcing his back as Heero's head hit his prostate over and over. The repeating action caused Duo to cum, his semen spilling out onto his own stomach and chest as he screamed Heero's name. Heero winced. Duo clamped down on him so tightly he thought he'd scream, but instead he came, emptying his warm fluid into Duo.

Heero panted, very drained of strength, but he remembered that Duo was still tied, and he fetched the knife and cut the rope from Duo's wrists, then collapsing on top of him and attempting to regain his breath. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and tilted his head backward, looking at the ceiling and panting.

"Amazing Heero..."

He kissed the top of Heero's head.

"...simply amazing."

Heero shifted so he could kiss Duo's neck and reply.

"Teach me more about your American foods sometime."

Duo chuckled.

"If it means we get to do this again, I'd teach you about every food known to man, and maybe even some not-so-known."

"Hn."

Heero fell silent, obviously consumed by sleep, and not long after Duo started to slip.

"Aishiteru Heero, sleep well."


End file.
